


The new boys

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kid Sam Winchester, New Kid Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Samantha lived in a small town with her best friends Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel. What happens when the Winchesters roll in on her senior year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean are the same age.

"Sammy!!" Samantha turned to see her boys. "Hey gents!" She tugged her leather jacket on and walked away from the wall. "Luci, lite me!" He pulled a cigarette out and lit it for her. "Thanks, sugar." The beta chuckled in response. "How was your summer?" "Spent it working on my bike." "Man Sam, do you do anything else!?!" Gabriel complained. "Yeah, I kick alpha asses like you!" They all laughed as Gabriel pouted. "Come on Gabe! Cheer up, we are seniors!!" Castiel smiled but he the noticed two guys walking up. "Sam." She followed his eyes as she took a long drag of the cigarette. "Can I help you boys?" "Depends, you Samantha?" "The one and only, may I ask as to what I deserve this meeting?" Before they could answer a teacher yelled from the window. "Samantha! You put that cigarette out right this instance!" "Got it Malcolm!" The teacher growled as the Omega laughed. "Anyways?" She asked. "Do you know these people?" He handed a photo over. "Yeah, it's John and Mary Winchester with Bobby singer." She said as she handed the photo back. "What do they need?" The tall alpha handed her a letter. That's when she noticed how tall he was. "Damn, Sasquatch." The shorter alpha chuckled softly.she read the letter. "God, why does john want me to babysit his kids?" She moaned as she looked up. "How old are they?" Lucifer asked. Before she could answer Gabe asked, "you getting paid?" She looked at the two new alpha males in front of her. "They are are age, and no, I owe John my life, I'd do anything that man asked me to." "Damn you put your trust in him but not us!?!" Cas whined. "Well it's a long story for another day. Alright so I met you two when we were like 4, so I have no clue who is who..." Sam laughed and his whole frame shook. "Well, chuckle box is Sammy, and I'm Dean." "Good get ready to run." "What why!?!" "Oh crap!" Gabe looked at his watch as they all ran towards the door of the school making it just in time. "Why did we run?" "Doors, automatically lock at 8." "Come on Malcolm is going to have our asses if we ain't in class." They ran to class. "Miss singer!" Everyone froze except the 5 who walked in. "Yes?" "Why were you late!?!" "Helping your new students. Which by the way, I catch anyone picking a fight with em and you will be punished!" "What the name?" A girl from the back hollered. "Winchester, as you all know thier father is the leader, so we welcome his two sons, and treat them with the same respect! Understand?" Sam looked at Dean and knew they had the same thought. Gotta love an Omega who takes charge. 

 

 

 

By lunch they were laughing with Sam and Dean as Dean teased his brother. Samantha was yet again on a cigarette. That is until she heard his deep rough voice. "Sammy girl, put that damn cigarette out!" She scrambled to do it. "Yes sir." After she had John laughed. "Come here!" She practically ran into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her. "You've got taller." "Long time no see, old man!" He laughed and ruffled her short hair, that was about Sam's length. She smiled and let John have her seat next to his sons and she kneeled beside him. Her best friends started at her."Samantha, please don't submit like that!" She looked up at him. "Sorry, instinct." She stood up as John pulled her into his lap. She smiled before nuzzling his neck. "I see you still drive my old bike?" "She's attached to that damn thing, spent the whole summer working on it!" Lucifer complained. "Learned from the best. How is Bobby any how?" "His good, grouchy as ever, but he's alright." A young alpha walked by. "Samantha you should submit more, liked to see you bend for any knot that walks by." She got up from John's lap, even though he was trying to catch her. She walked up to the alpha and stood in a defensive stance. "Say it one more time!" "Sure, I'd like to see you submit and bend over for any knot that comes by, slut!" She growled before punching him. "Look you submitted now." She growled as he sat on the ground. "Bitch!" He yelled. "Lets do this once more." She kicked him between the legs. "Why don't you go cry to daddy, you slut! Maybe he's just the right age, huh? Are you daddy's little girl!?!" Samantha snapped and her eyes turned silver, at that point the boy realized he'd pushed too hard. She snatched him up and slammed him into a wall. "Don't you ever! Do you here me!?! You can pick and make jokes if you want but you leave him out of it!" The alpha trembled in fear. She heard John gently talking to her. "Omega, come on, let the boy go." She slowly let him go before she sunk to the ground.she buried her face in her knees. John sunk down next to her. "Come on, sweetie look at me." She slowly looked up at him. "Come here?" She moved closer to him and curled into his side. He messed with her bracelets as she fell asleep. He then felt a deep scar. He pulled her sleeve up to see many, too many, Cuts across her wrist. "How long has she done this?" Lucifer and Gabe shifted uncomfortablely in their seats. "4 years, uh last year she cut to deep, we almost lost her, sir." Cas whispered the last part as they all three relived the memory. Tears slipped down their faces. "Do you know why?" "People tease her for her not being a submissive Omega, and tell her no one wants her for not submitting. She wears a tough face, but every day she breaks down more." "Who's the adult she lives with?" They avoid eye contact. "He uh.. kicked her out?" "Why is that a question?" "It got bad okay? Things happened." "Like!?!" "He tried selling her to a drug dealer." "Dean Sam ,go with them to get her stuff our of her locker, I'm not putting up with this." They nodded and followed the three. Before long they left with Samantha and her stuff. She slept the whole way there. It was a 2 day trip, which concerned John that she'd slept the whole way. "Dean call one of her friends and see if they know how much sleep she's gotten lately." He did and after the call he answered "about two hours, she works nights at a club." John growled and looked at them. "Can you feel it?" "Yes." Dean and Sam could definitely feel the fact they we're mates with the small fragile Omega. "I felt it when I found her next to her mother in the woods. She had been born a couple hours before I found her. We couldn't save her mom but she clinged to your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha woke up in a fluffy warm bed. She opened her eyes to see John talking with the boys. She rolled over and curled up in the center of a mountain of blankets. Dean chuckled as her body disappeared under the blankets."sweetheart, food is ready." John smiled as she shot up. "Did Bobby cook!?!" He nodded as she climbed out of bed. She ran over and happily nuzzled the alpha. She smiled at Sam and Dean. "Morning boys!" "Morning, princess!" She smiled as she followed her nose to the kitchen. "Bobby!!!" "Hey, Sammy!!" He happily hugged the girl as she came in. 

 

After breakfast, the boys walked with Samantha outside. "So um..we really don't know how to really uh... You know?" Dean stumbled on his words. She smiled. "You mean like this?" She grabbed the collar of his flannel and kissed the surprised alpha. He pulled away for air nodding. "Yeah uh Sammy to." She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "Come here Sasquatch!" He chuckled and knelt down to kiss her. John and Bobby smiled as they walked out to see the three cuddling under a tree. "What about her wrist?" "Hopefully she'll stop with the boys here." 

 

A few months later and they were mated. Samantha walked the halls to her next class. A group of girls laughed at her and called her name's but what stuck out the most was "nobody wants you! You have scars you aren't pretty enough, they just pitty you." She walked out of the school building and ran to her favorite spot in the whole town. It was an abandoned she'd but she found comfort there. Did they really pitty her? Could they love her with scars!? She was damaged goods. She ran the blade over her wrist. She ran it deeper each time. Then she switched wrist. Her vision began to get fuzzy. She fell into the dark but comfortable darkness.

 

Sam and Dean darted from thier seats as soon as they felt thier mates pain. They quickly found Gabriel. "Where is she!?!" He was slightly confused until it clicked. "An old abandoned she'd off old wire. That's where she goes to clear her head." They ran towards the car. Sam called thier father and told him where and what was going on. He rushed to meet them there. Dean and Sam ran in to find a pale, tear stained face of third Omega. She was fragile and broke and Dean and Sam wanted to fix her. They where crying as he gently picked her up and carried her to the car and drove straight to the hospital. John and Bobby stood next the boys as they waited for the news. Dean was getting angry as he paced the halls.sam wanted to comfort his mate as they waited for a doctor to say anything about their mate. When the doctor came in he looked at the floor. "She's weak, and tired. She lost a lot of blood. if you take proper care of her she'll be okay. I suggest getting her away from whoever is making her feel bad." Dean let a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" He nodded and left after giving them her room number. She was looking at the rain hitting the window. Dean walked in with Sam following. "Sammy?" His voice cracked. She looked over at him and she broke down at how bad her mates looked and it was her fault. They ran to her to comfort her. "Shhh, I don't care what someone said. You are our perfect mate, don't you ever forget that! We love you and always will be matter what!" Sam let his tears fall as he pulled her closer. "Please don't ever leave us!" "I promise I won't." Dean relaxed more as he kissed her forehead. "Good ."


End file.
